


Inter Alios/Among Others - The Work is Over | Sanders Sides Among Us AU

by WaokeVale



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A - Freeform, Alien Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Alien Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Alien Logic | Logan Sanders, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Astronauts, Attempted Murder, Basically Everyone Needs a Hug, Blood and Gore, Burns, But the twins are Hybrids, Character Death, Creativitwins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Dadton, Deceit | Janus Sanders Needs a Hug, Emile and Sleep are minor characters unfortunetely, Emile is a nerd, Gen, Gun Violence, Human Sleep | Remy Sanders, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Hurt Deceit | Janus Sanders, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Logan being the main protagonist, Logan is one of the Impostors, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Manipulation, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Murderous Aliens, No Incest, Other, Protective Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Remy Sanders being smart, Remy Sanders is a coffee addict, Roman and Remus are sort of protagonists too, Same goes to the twins, Same kinda goes for Thomas and Orange, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Slightly Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, So not really a mini crwmate thing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, That's because he's the Impostor, Violence, Virgil being a young teenager, Yet another among us crossover, just to let you know, momceit, still being childish and emotional though, trickery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaokeVale/pseuds/WaokeVale
Summary: Navy Blue Killer, the Impostor Alien known also for the name "Logan" as he had given himself, is sent on yet another mission to exterminate the whole crew of the not so known yet Ship, called The Skeld BETA, otherwise, Sigma 457, sent by the Multi-National Space Organisation, Mira.He isn't phased by it at all after learning basic knowledge about the new tar- crewmates.He is although quite displeased after learning that his fellow Partner, Red has an already secretly well-built partnership with a crewmate going with the color scheme of Lime.One thing, that Logan hasn't learned about the two, was that they were The Mirror Effigies, Twins, and Double Killers. The two might not have been as strong enough as a full Alien alone, as for the fact the two were barely Hybrids, but together they were quite the tough cookie to break.Let's say that Logan and they after the first or second impression don't really get to be the perfect Impostor trio...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	1. The Crew of Mira's The Skeld - | Sigma 457

**Author's Note:**

> Sup peeps! I know this kind of crossover has been already made by some people, but I too wanted to create something quite different yet similar, not much of a shock, and wow, but eh... I hope you at least will give it a try...  
> If you want, you can visit my Tumblr [here](https://waokevale.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the mission..

There were two Alien Impostors Amongst them.

If counting, that one or two, who were actually quite different, then, In fact, three, for the two others were merely part-human actually.

The Navy Blue Killer Alien, otherwise known as Logan, was a very strategic and intelligent, highly classified being, he had never once before failed a single extermination mission and never had he gotten caught, while the other crewmates always tended to argue more and accuse one another of the dumbest and pathetic reasons, which at he could laugh at, that is of course if he could.  
There was never a mistake in his perfect plans as he always knew where one single person of the crew was and at what time, if they were alone or with someone else, or if there was or was not anyone walking nearby, having somehow mastered a way to seem even as if he was In two places at once, which instantly made him the least suspicious therefore one of the most professional at his job.  
While not only had he gotten a nice payment for his doings, as a bonus, he could peacefully take a nice, sweet treat from the job as well...

The other known Alien, Red, aka Roman, wasn't as intelligent and thoughtful as The Navy Blue Killer. To be honest, he got into close trouble a few times before already, but with the help of his twin brother, Remus, who usually went by Lime, sometimes by Green even, got away with everything.  
Alone, Roman was just Red, maybe dangerous but not quite, Remus was too if he wanted so, yet together combined, people considered them as "Mirror Effigies" now those were of a high level of threat.  
The two always somehow managed to stay alive and win while helping each other out.  
The twin duo weren't actually fully aliens, as their mother was actually a human woman who fell in love with the murderous alien Impostor that was their father. It was quite hard to swallow for her at first, but after a while, she accepted that fact and married him sometime after.  
And by all the luck and science, Roman got more of the alien DNA, while Remus, despite it all, was human enough to trick everyone into believing, that he actually was one of them. With actual fingerprints, it wasn't as quite hard to deceive people.  
Yet his brother has had always the struggle with that.  
Nonetheless, the two were perfect partners in crime together, they acted casual, silly, and in all together like regular human siblings, which by the part.. they kind of, sort of were.  
Whenever one of them was in danger, the other was always there to help his brother out.  
Once, twice or more often, when they both were suspected of being alien impostors, they somehow managed to turn the pages and frame the accuser instead.

And now they were all on the ship, with 7 humans to get rid of.

Logan wasn't even moved a bit by this point, with another Impostor around, as much as the other could even be a liability, it was no doubt that it would be one of the easiest and quickest missions he'd ever received.

Or so he thought.

From Logan's perspective, the humans among the ship were quite easy to take down or blame as he learned from their general basis  
[](https://imgbb.com/)  
**Suit: Purple | Height: 5'1 | LBS: 110 Pounds | He/Them | Class: ???**  
A small guy with a very young-sounding voice and an underdeveloped, fragile silhouette.  
Either somehow a kid that had gotten onto the ship or someone whose voice mutation and testosterone cells didn't work up quite right into his body.  
As far as I know of human biology.  
Obnoxious and Childish, fights a lot with one specific crewmate, which is Yellow, yet In a not as aggressive way, which is rather strange.  
Seems to be the emotional type and often gets very anxious and paranoid.  
An easy takedown.  
[](https://imgbb.com/)  
**Suit: Yellow | Height: 5'8 | LBS: 140 Pounds | He/Him | Class: Mechanic**  
A skinny, calm adult. Seems to be more of a sorted out, cunning, and mainly cynical type, as for that makes him a bit more tricky to get rid of. Has briefly sensible protective nurture mechanics towards the small, obnoxious Purple, and has a strong liking towards Cyan, which might be taken later for advantage. Most likely to be framed, exterminated by hand, if only necessary.  
[](https://imgbb.com/)  
**Suit: Cyan | Height: 5'9 | LBS: 189 Pounds | He/Him | Class: Medic**  
Obnoxious, quite tubby yet energetic adult if one had an opinion to supposedly say.  
Seems to be very annoyingly friendly and trusting, which is considered to be taken for the benefit possibly in the future. Seems to too "care" a lot about Yellow and Purple. With the behavior quite easy to frame, yet from the information, it would also cause an.." Emotional" reaction from the two other crewmates if he was discovered to be dead, which would make them vulnerable if he was to be taken down before them.  
[](https://imgbb.com/)  
**Suit: Pink | Height: 5'10 | LBS: 153 | He/Him | Class: Captain**  
A man with a very important status, friendly and loyal, it would cause a great panic if he was to be killed, which would be a great opportunity for me to strike the other crewmates right where it hurts and work his way up from there.  
[](https://imgbb.com/)  
**Suit: Lime | Height: 5'11 | LBS: ??? | Any, mainly He/Him | Class: Weaponry**  
A very crazed man, manic, insubordinate, and extrovert. Very Impulsive and quite annoying.  
Spends most of his time with Red, which is very odd and illogical as for why Red had not killed him yet for he had thousands of chances or more.  
Red seems to quarrel with him a lot, If he doesn't do that, they seem to laugh, hold their hands, and do other arguable things, which is strange and unspecified behavior.  
[](https://imgbb.com/)  
**Suit: Red | Human Height: 5'11 | LBS: ??? | He/Him | Fake Class: Navigator [Impostor]**  
A very annoying partner, loud, prideful, and argumental, which is very unfortunate and unlikely for a regular alien impostor...  
Spends most of his time with lime, it is now theorized by me, that these two might have an unknown and unidentified relationship that they carry on from before the mission.  
[](https://imgbb.com/)  
**Suit: Black | Height: 5'10 | LBS: 151 | He/Them | Class: Botanic [O2], Reactor Operator**  
A very strange man, obsessed with coffee, I have never had seen him sleep, seems to be quite a threat if clearly thought of.  
Knows some things about Impostors, which is why he should be eliminated quickly.  
Seems to trust White a lot...  
[](https://imgbb.com/)  
**Suit: White | Height: 5'7 | LBS: 147 | Any, mainly He and Them | Class: Food Providor, and a Psychiatrist**  
Seems to be a very friendly and extroverted type of person, similar to Cyan, yet unlike him, they seem to be more clever and aware of the danger. They are not stupid and know what they should and should not do to avoid getting killed. A very hard target if I'm being honest, If everything fails, I will try to frame him for murder. Spends a lot of time with Black and seems to trust him the most out of all the crewmates...  
[](https://imgbb.com/)  
**Suit: Orange | Height: 5'11 | LBS 165 | He/Him | Class: Engineer**  
Knows high-class self-defense and is a paranoid freak, gets mad rather easily which could be taken for advantage later. Tries to stay calm most of the time and doesn't trust anyone around, ever only talked to Lime or Yellow, rarer even to Purple. Very hard to kill, most likely to be framed and ejected.  
Hard target.  
It would seem to take a while to take all of them down, but it was nothing too hard from what the alien could remember.  
[](https://imgbb.com/)

It was September 20 of 2036, when they all were sent on a mission to visit a newly discovered Planet that might have obtained life, Polus.  
It of course naturally contained life, as Logan was one of the creatures that lived there.  
Most of them did not identify with a name, yet he felt as if it was necessary for the mission, yes that was the only reason for this.

When he first entered the spaceship, he began observing, how some of the other crewmates already interacted with one another.  
How Purple was yelling and raising his voice at Yellow, who just shrugged it off and proceeded to...Choke him with his entire body? What...? The motion that he did was a weird embrace that The Alien had never seen, which involved tackling their left hand around the victim while rubbing their other one into their hairs.  
The tactic seemed to work at first as the Purple kid-alike was struggling and punching the oh so taller Yellow, yet after a moment he half copied Yellow's motion and said a word that sounded like "sorry" which was another unspecified word, which Logan had rarely used himself.  
In the meantime, as this was happening, Cyan tried his best to calm Purple down and sighed when Purple supposedly calmed down with the help of Yellow...A very strange way to reduce stress, really. The trio acted as if they had a close bond of sorts.

Just beside them, entered and as Logan had quoted himself...His very idiotic Partner side by side with Lime, they were bickering and laughing like imbeciles, and soon after preceded to do a...very dramatic entrance consisting of constant changes of posture and screeching loud noises all around the whole ship, which made Logan quite uncomfortable at the very least.  
Then came in White and Black, they were silent and did not talk much.  
Blue observed, that Black somehow had managed to take a liquified substance put into a solid form shaped into a cup of sorts, into a spaceship and proceeded to sip from it...  
The sound itself made the Impostor already want to kill him just a little slightly.

The Captain and Orange came, as the last ones, Pink himself trying to assure Orange and giving off the optimistic vibe which Orange just scoffed at and ignored.  
Finally, as everyone was on board and sat, after the awaited time of 10 seconds, the ship began to take off into space.  
Perfect.  
\----  
The first day Blue has decided, that he wasn't going to kill anyone yet, he wanted to give them the stimulated, false feeling of safety and hope before he'd eventually strike at its most.  
That was his common strategy after all....  
Besides the untold, the Alien was not quite as hungry yet. He was prepared, already had in store his food supplies from the last mission, packed into the special bags of his.  
It was in fact human flesh, as he usually feasted himself on different types of meats, as those were my his spiecies' main nutritions, which they could actually eat and swallow normally.  
Yet for some reason... There were in fact instances where the race had taken a liking in foods, that were not any genus of meat. Logan for one was one of those, and as he claims, he would not wish to admit honestly, he in fact had taken a liking in what humans said to be... Jam...Specifically the one of... The brand that was called...Crofters.  
Yet at the same time, the Alien doubted, that any of those humans had packed this good treat of his onboard.  
Too bad for them then.  
He wasn't that quite sure, whether or not the other Impostor had packed his own meal, and yet he didn't seem to care much enough to ask, the only thing, that he cared about was him not ruining my perfect plan, specifically not attacking anyone within the first few days and letting him handle most things by himself.

After an hour or so, as the space ship took off, everyone began to do their tasks or at least pretended to do so, as Logan did so.  
The Impostor was In fact commanded to Prime the Shields, and while he was doing so, he noticed the duo from before, Red and Lime walking in his direction.  
Red was supposed to be in the Navigation, at least pretending to do his task, while Lime was intended to clear out the Asteroids in the Weapons.  
Logan wasn't quite sure if these so-called _idiots_ were done, but they were alone together in the corridor talking in a rather whispery tone about some unknown topic.  
Logan couldn't quite get to understand, why were they again behaving so strangely, even for an Impostor or two, and for some reason, even he struggled with the want to interfere, yet after a short while of thinking it through, he decided not to.  
After a while of "trying" to work into the machinery of the Shields, after the dozenth of time of his fingerprints being unread, he decided to break the machine and call someone out to help me fix it, it wasn't the brightest move of his, he must've admitted so, but it was one that usually worked anyway, and as he did just that, The Blue Impostor noticed Yellow coming out of the Communications room, so he simply called out to him for help, and tried to sound worried, apologetic and confused, which seemed to work quite well, at least usually for what it seemed...

-"Hey, Yellow! Could you please be of a little help with the Sheilds Machinery? Because of I...I suspect I accidentally broke it while clicking on something the wrong way and the machine suddenly misfunctioned and overheated and...Did just that."  
Yellow looked as if he smiled Pitifully behind his helmet, yet wasn't quite convinced, but nodded nonetheless, as he walked near the Machine Logan was "working on" and tried to most likely examine, what was of the issue, and as he did so, his body language indicated that he wasn't happy with what he saw and was rather bewildered of the effect.

-"Oh, dear. It looks to be quite badly damaged! How did you even manage to..Umm ..To do _this?_ " He asked in a confused tone at first.  
Logan shrugged as he quickly thought of the perfect response.

-"I...Uh...Promise you won't laugh, or get angry, but I accidentally punched it, when Red and Lime were trying to scare me, do not although blame It too much on them please, as I should've been more careful too..." Logan spoke as he mimicked an ashamed and embarrassed tone.  
Yellow looked stiff for a moment and his face beneath the glass helmet took an expression of suspicion, which slightly unnerved Logan, before it finally softened and he nodded once again.

-"..Fear no more, Blue, I actually saw similar things happen many times before, I got you."  
He spoke in a rather calm and what seemed to be a soothing voice as he began working on the Machine.  
As for Logan not wanting to seem nor rude nor suspicious, stood right by him and observed as he began to explain what was actually wrong with the machine after the said "Incident"  
Even for him, who was the Alien newcomer, he himself had found the information about this machinery quite fascinating and it was in fact a slight disappointment knowing he could never gain full access to it with his non-human DNA, yet although he could always try and mimic, therefore recreate the technology for his own benefit.

Yellow was finished after approximately 20-25 minutes after as he spoke out loud informing so.  
-"Alright! Here you go, Blue! Be careful next time with the Machine please, and try not to punch it anymore, as I'm not sure if I could always help you out when you break it.." The crewmate warned putting up a finger as his expression became more stern as if copying an Earthling's maternal creature scolding their youth, which was probably too his intention.  
Logan couldn't help himself and so he did a very strange motion as for himself, he scratched the back of his own head, which still resembled a helmet, and then chuckled. It actually came out so believable and natural, that he was later pleased, that he did just that.  
The sound itself and the motion that he was aware of making, were ones, that he had actually previously heard and watched many of his past crewmates do, when they did something, that made them or others uncomfortable.

-"Haha, I do am truly sorry for causing you trouble, Yellow, I'll try to be better next time..."  
Blue tried assuring, and Yellow then just simply nodded and waved him off as he then walked into the distance.  
He soon felt himself smiling internally, as everything was going according to the plan as for now on, yet the thing he did before was quite strange and felt weirdly unnatural, but at the same time not quite- Um...Yes! according to the plan, he-  
Before the Alien froze as he felt a presence behind him.

-"You know, that he's with that Cyan dude, right? You can't quite smash him unless you want to go full hoe mode." Lime's voice spoke out loud from behind him, making Blue flinch slightly and turn around vastly.  
Lime and Red were standing there.  
-"What are you talking about?" Logan spoke out loud in clear confusion as he wasn't really sure, what was the meaning and conclusion behind the mixture of the words "being with someone" "smashing" and "hoe" In fact, most of his sentence was illogical and blunt to Logan's own knowledge of words.

-"Let me phrase it more clearly for you. My dear Lime over here has suggested for you to not try and mate with Yellow, because Yellow is already most likely mated with Cyan, so if you want to Breed with him, that would be a strange thing to do, especially have children if you wanted to but..eh-" Red explained and Lime just snorted (which was too an odd sound) and made a critique remark, soon beginning cackling as Logan had finally realized what he'd meant previously.

-"Do you dare to imply that I was trying to seduce Yellow?!"  
Logan spoke out loud in an offended voice, he had never heard anyone have such effrontery before, to even assume such a disgusting theory including himself and a random earthling, that he had only hours of knowing.

-"I mean...Pa did succeed with Ma but she was single so-" Red continued as Lime still was laughing and filling the Blue Astronaut with more of the annoying, boiling emotion- scratch that, grumbling in his stomach feeling it weirdly with an empty pit, well...That was a bad example as his stomach wasn't exactly-

Before the speakers in the upper corners of the ceiling walls went off as the voice informed that it was time for Lunch.  
\---

Hah...Naturally..Lunch...For Logan usually, it was otherwise known to be starving and staring at other living beings consuming their eatables.  
He couldn't bring his flesh bag to the cafeteria, it most likely would have been suspicious and in the worst-case scenario, it would cast panic and the others would immediately eject him from the ship if anyone was to find out what it actually was.  
He couldn't risk it.

He and the other two astronauts then met up with the rest of the crew in the cafeteria, getting their lunch served by White, as it was him who was intended to serve the usually canned foods to the rest of the crew.  
Logan was bored out of his mind just by the thought, and later on disgusted as he saw Red smoothly eat everything that was sat on the table, bothering to chew and taste it all, while not gagging even once.  
How did he even do that? Logan had no idea how one Impostor could do that so easily.  
The only theory, that he had was that there was any possibility that Red had learned to eat the food without chewing and tasting, but he already confirmed it to be a false hypothesis.

Lime on the other hand was not touching his portion of the food much too, similar to Logan, he looked at it with a grimace and just sat there looking at the others eating.  
Logan even wanted to ask Lime why wasn't he eating the human food, but Cyan had beat him to it.  
-"Lime? Why aren't you eating kiddo? Are you not feeling well?" He spoke to Lime as if he was some sort of a small child that was in need to be taken care of.  
Lime then nodded his head and confirmed Cyan's theory, which did not make the astronaut any less worried for the guy..

-"I have nausea, I think...I'm kinda not hungry at all... I think I'll go to bed earlier today." Lime explained with a mumbling uncomfortable tone.

Ah, Human diseases...Naturally, Logan would have almost forgotten how weak these creatures truly were.  
For a moment, he even thought that Lime was actually the real Impostor instead of Red or both of them were.  
After a moment Lime walked away, Red was ready to follow him but Lime stopped him as he again whispered something to the other's ear area. Red nodded, yet he looked to be uneasy still.  
This made Logan curious, so he simply decided to go to the "bathroom area".  
He wasn't going to kill Lime yet, no of course not, this wasn't according to his plan, and it would blow up his cover instantly.  
He was just as said interested in what that freak was up to, was he really going to bed so early? For humans of course.

The blue Impostor came closer to the room, following swiftly, silently, and smoothly behind, creeping and peaking through the door to see if what Lime said, was actually true.  
Lime in fact went to his and Red's dorm room, ( Again the thing with Red...)  
Yet for another reason.. He didn't exactly do what he was supposedly planning to...

Lime bent over the bottom bed of his and Red's bunk bed and pulled out something from under there, which looked to be small luggage of something containing undescribable yet to be, this interested Logan even more as he leaned by the doorway to see what was Lime exactly going to do.  
Maybe Lime actually was the real Impostor and had his own flesh bags inside of this as well?  
Logan again thought, but his theory was blown out when instead of flesh or any other possibilities that jumped through Logan's mind, inside was a stack of human hygiene products....what the...?

The next thing Logan did not expect was what Lime did right after.  
He took one of those products and began...eating it?! What the actual f-  
He couldn't hold himself in anymore and revealed himself.  
-" Mind explaining what for the sake of...Ar-God are you doing..?!" The Blue asked.  
Lime jumped, in surprise and slight fear, but it was quickly replaced with a smug look when he saw it was just Blue.

-"Want some, Stalker-y Spector?" He offered, using an odd codename towards him, but Logan quickly shook his head in denial.

-"Why on Polus would I consume one of those?!" he asked, accidentally slipping his own Planet's name instead of Earth's.

-"I don't know? Because they taste good? Come on try some! You sure look hungry, what, you haven't been feeling good too?"  
Logan still stood there, looking stoic.

-"No, I'm perfectly fine and I do not wish to consume...whatever the.. hell is this that you are eating."

-"You've never...You've never seen Deodorant? What, are you from another planet?" Remus laughed and Logan straightened up in frustration as he walked closer to the other and snatched one of the hygiene products from his luggage as he turned around and supposedly quickly consumed it whole, yet it did not go well for him (as expected), as he began on choking and gagging on the thing.

-"Wh- Holy shit! Oh god, I'm sorry dude! I thought you actually could eat it too..!" Lime panicked as he quickly rushed forward to Logan to try to somehow get the thing out of his system.  
Logan was so lost in trying to survive the consumption of the poisonous thing, that he had just eaten, that he forgot that he was choking through his stomach area.  
Lime then began slapping his back and trying with any effort to not kill the guy in the process.  
Thankfully it was Red, who was just walking by the door and as he saw the scenery he freaked out and ran over to the choking Blue.

-"Okay buddy, just spit it out! Just spit it out it's not that hard with the big mouth of yours!" He yelled out and began squeezing Logan's back as Lime finally gave out the final slap as Logan's bottom mouth released the fully eaten thing out of his digestive system with a great gag and vomit in the result.  
The blue astronaut was sweating harshly and even with his abilities, he felt as if he was going to die before that.  
It was truly one of his most foolish life choices, and there weren't even that many of them...

-"Man, I thought all of the alien Impostors could eat that." Lime spoke to Red, who just slapped his helmet with his hand and shook his head in disappointment.  
Logan did not hear that as he was trying to regain his senses.

**-"w-w-w-hat t-the h-h-hell w-was t-t-that...?!"**

-"Deodorant, never heard of those?" Red said, and it clearly was the wrong thing to say as Logan's helmet began to form the greatest death glare he could ever muster.  
Which to be honest made both of the crewmates flinch just a little.  
After a few more moments Blue finally managed to stand up, and just after he did so, he went to Lime and punched him square in the...Helmet.

**-"You- fucking moron! Why in the Absmackgh would you try to convince me to consume your poison?!"** Logan cried in anger.  
Lime managed to somehow not lose his balance as he straightened his helmet which was before shaking and vibrating from the impact as the glass on it cracked just a little.

-"S-sorry! I didn't know you couldn't eat that! It was just a mistake! You're fine now, OK? I'm sorry!" Lime tried, but that reply did not please Logan enough.

**-"Oh you should be and you will be after your pathetic little bei-"**  
But he was stopped by a very much angry Red.

**-"Shut up, Blue! You should be thankful that at least we didn't let you fucking die! Everyone makes mistakes! And don't you even dare touch Lime or whatever you were trying to say you will get on a 10 times scale worse!"**  
Did Red just have the Audacity to threaten him? HIM? One of the greatest Impostors that there were? Again, for what- Lime of all? That sick, weak, stupid bastard that tried to murder him?!

**-"Why do you defend him?!"** Logan asked in a low angry voice.

**-"I have my reasons! Now either say thank you and sorry for punching Lime or Scram!"** Red screeched in a much more warning, predatory tone.

For some forsaken reason, Blue just left. He didn't have had the time or chance to attack either of them and he certainly had too much pride to apologize to a weakling, especially after that weakling tried to kill him. Or well..to admit to his quite idiotic act of doing things without thinking it clearly through for once, THAT was what frustrated him the most. He did something without using his head, and now he was paying the price of bruising his own ego for it...

One thing was for sure and Logan was very well aware of that...

This was not going to be a short mission...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you all like the first chapter?  
> Please let me know in the comments, if you wish to do so!💙


	2. Missing One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to check how all of them look, well at least most of them, as of three wear helmets, then go [here](https://waokevale.tumblr.com/post/631271030631071744).  
> (Yes, I am aware, that Virgil looks 10, but let's just accept the logic that is also used in DDLC (without the abusive parent part)  
> Some people develop longer than others. for example, I had a guy in 9th grade that looked like a 4th grader, so it be like that sometimes :V

[ ](https://ibb.co/0cPsLyS)  
**The Model of the Map**

\---

_Lime walked along the extensively long hallway, pace quite past, seemingly worried for what it seemed, after a while of looking, **searching** for someone, anyone nearby, that he very well knew was an innocent crewmate, he finally found Pink.  
Normally by his body language, he looked distressed, yet underneath his helmet, he gave out a quiet, wide smirk as he rushed into the Navigation, where Pink stood before he whisper-yelled out anxiously to her:  
-"Hey- P-Pink!"_

_That startled the girl as she jumped up a little and turned her head so fast it almost snapped.  
When she saw it was only Lime she relaxed, but only slightly as she warmly yet bit too warily responded:  
-"L-Lime! Hey, bud? Got something on your mind?"_

_Lime's sinister smile only grew under his helmet as his tone still kept its act of paranoia.  
-"Y-yeah, W-would you p-please help me Calibrate The Distributor i-in Electrical? This task was fairly hard when I was there before, I-I couldn't really do it and-and then Red decided to ditch me, and- I-I'm scared...Pink...Would... Would you accompany me into there, please, please, please..!"_

_His tone sounded so scared and desperate, that Pink actually began to consider.  
On one hand, she did saw him empty the Garbage Chute In Storage, so he couldn't possibly technically be the impostor, right...?  
After a long moment of consideration, she finally nodded and went along._

_As they were walking, Pink couldn't quite stand the silence at some point anymore as she decided to ask:  
-"...Why-why did Red decided to leave you...?"_

_This seemed to upset Lime, from what she'd noticed, as his voice purposely trembled as he said the sentence.  
-"I...I don't know, Pink, guess he finally realized I was an annoying worthless piece of shit after all... "  
Pink looked to be in shock as she felt growing pity for the Lime guy._

_-"D-don't say that! Maybe there was another reason- Maybe he was the Impostor and- Maybe didn't want to see you kill anyone?"_

_-"That sounds soo much better..-But...No...I would've known if he was the Impostor...I trust him...Well...I thought I did.."  
Lime started, his tone leaking with sarcasm, but it then quieted down and the Crewmate began to shake, so Pink offered him her hand which he gladly took as he seemed to brighten up just a little._

_At least his persona showed that._

_After a few minutes or so, they found themselves before the entrance to electrical  
-"You sure you want to help me, Pink...? I-I mean this place isn't called the graveyard for n-nothing..." Lime questioned unsurely_

_-" I do..! Lime, don't worry, I trust you and believe, that neither of us would kill each other there, and if we are both crewmates, the Impostor wouldn't come here to mess with us, since it would be two against one!"  
Lime nodded and squeezed her hand tighter as he thought._

_'Oh if you'd only knew, that you've made the worst and last decision of your life...'_

_As they entered the room and saw the dark, bronze metal walls, floors, and wires tossed all around through the room and a side wall before them, Lime quickly glanced behind them, to see if anyone else was approaching them._

_The hallway was clear, it was time to go._

_Lime tapped his feet three times against the said flooring to signal his brother, that it was the time to act, making it also seem, as if he was doing the motion out of pure stress to not draw any suspicion, yet.  
After the movement was done, the door to electrical closed in an instant._

_Both Lime and Pink froze and shot their heads in that direction, right before they heard a noise of metal creaking from the left corner on the other side of the wall.  
Red came up from the vent, from his stomach now hung an inhumane, large open mouth, as dozens of sharp, canine teeth and a metallic-like tongue stood out by as well._

_Pink screeched and was now backing away._

_Only to be stopped by Lime, in agitation, that was more of a falling forward onto her.  
-"Y-you wouldn't kill us..! There are two of us! I-If you try to kill either of us now, the other will report you..!"_

_Yet Red didn't seem phased by the threat at all as his lower "tongue" reached and grabbed her, tying itself around her waist as she shrieked out of shock.  
Lime although didn't appear bothered at all, in fact, he actually came closer to the Impostor  
-"Oh you foolish, little girl, you walked right into our trap!"  
Lime cackled as the girl's eyes went wide in terror and realization._

_-" **You'll be given 30 seconds for explanations, as in 40 you'll be already dead and the door to Electrical will be opened again. Go.** " Red smoothly spoke. His voice doubling in demonic ways._

_-"WH-WHA?! L-LIME I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU! H-How could you do this?! B-but I thought you- h-how?!"_

_-"Simple, I'm mostly Human, It is reasonable I could do a lot of those things, huh~?" Lime responded indifferently, yet still kept his strange tone of voice._

_-"w-what?! B-but You said Red betrayed you! Why- why didn't he killed you before?! Why not now?!"_

_-"Oh Silly Pink, you can't Even connect the simplest of dots? Why would I want to kill my own **brother**?"  
Red said before squeezing his twin brother's hand, meanwhile handling him over a gun, expecting the inevitable.  
Pink's eyes seemed like they could bulge right out of her skull, which would probably happen in a moment anyway,  
But before she even had more time to react a bullet was set right into her skull._

_Lime was the one who fired it._

\---

It has already been a few days and not a single kill, Logan's flesh stack had been smaller than ever and it, sure enough, was almost the day of his first kill on the Mira ship Sigma 457.  
While it was all going down, he decided to observe some of the crewmates from a distance as of what they were currently doing.  
He, later on, found out that Yellow was his most interesting target, always working on some sort of machinery, either fixing or building it, he couldn't deny, it was quite fascinating, and at least his egotistical partner and his mate were Ignoring him, so that turned out to be thankfully beneficial, he didn't want to see them either, especially after that recent accident of Lime's. Lime could have been easily the first target of his, that is if Red wasn't following him around everywhere, like a pathetic snoop dog or some other species of that kind.  
But he had to gain someone's trust at some point, to gain in his liberal backup whenever he was even slightly accused of being suspicious.  
And for some reason, again, he chose Yellow, which turned out to be a quite difficult choice...

But if he succeeded he would have a highly intelligent human on his side, who could defend him on a great level, and if he was to ever be left as the last crewmate or one of the last ones, he could possibly even gain an ally.  
Yellow seemed nice and helpful at first, but he didn't want to have anything to do with Blue actually, he didn't trust him, which was an understandable point, knowing not long after launching, that there was a murderous alien amongst them.  
He even got frustrated a few times when Logan tried to talk to him.

-"Hey-"

-"What is it that you want, Blue? Please tell me it is not another broken Machine of yours..." Yellow said, his tone leaking with sarcasm which Logan didn't quite notice.

-"No, that is this time of course not what I wanted to ask you specifically, Yellow. I wanted to ask you....For how long have you been a Mechanic? Or An Astronaut, or um...Both? Or Either-Or-"

-"Why does this matter?" Yellow said turning his head towards Blue's direction, clear suspicion locked onto his body language.

-"It doesn't! I just wanted to ask you! That's all, I didn't want to seem rude or too invasive I-"  
Logan really didn't like playing that role, but that was the persona he was going with for this time. 

-"15 years, I have been a mechanic for over 15 years, An Astronaut? 3 years or so, and this mission is the worst one of them all so far.  
Now, will you please just leave me alone?" He spoke as his tone kept changing from stern to pitiful finishing itself with a tired tirade.

-"Woah, that's quite a long time..  
Are...Are you worried about that Impostor Alien t-that is trying to-"  
Yellow then fully turned to him, finally starting to get annoyed.

-"Just please, shut up, I don't need to hear this any more than I already had! I don't fear whatever is trying to kill me, I'm scar- You know what? Never mind, just get out of my sight, I don't have time for this."  
This time with a grunt Blue obliged.  
He didn't want to make yellow any warier of him than he already had been.

They had learned, that the Impostor or possibly few were lurking on the ship since two days ago.  
Every single one of them had been on the edge since then, well.. Every single one of the human crewmates at least.

Logan didn't know what to think of this, but he had to find some way to gain Yellow's trust later.  
He definitely could not prove that he was a crewmate by doing a scan in the Medbay, oh no.  
This would be a quick downfall of his If Yellow dared, or anyone else would try and witnessed him even poorly pretending to do so, they would see the machine not turning on while he was standing on it and find out immediately.

Yellow, as Blue already knew, wasn't stupid like most of them, so he would most likely ask just that to examine the truth behind Blue's words.  
There had to be another way...  
Logan kept thinking of any solution as he walked through the upper left hallway of the ship, as in the meantime passing by the Medbay, and as he did so, he glanced inside.

Cyan looked to be very distressed, even more so distressed than Yellow was.  
It seemed as if Yellow wasn't quite aware of something that Cyan already knew and dreaded, yet Blue was yet to figure out what was the issue, so he decided to see for himself...  
-"What is the matter Cyan? Is there something wrong?"  
Cyan flinched when he heard another person's voice and he warily turned quickly in Logan's direction.  
Funny it was, If Logan wanted to actually kill him in the exact moment, he wouldn't even give him a chance to turn around.  
After seeing Blue, looking at him from the doorway, not moving by any means, he slightly calmed down, yet still kept the wary demeanor.

-"Ah! B-Blue..I...Well...There...There might be actually an Issue, b-but-"  
Logan then walked closer slowly, easily making Cyan flinch and step back.  
Logan had to somehow calm him down before he started being loud and even more distressed, the walls might've been soundproof, but the door still was open.

-"Listen, I'm not going to hurt you, what's the matter? What happened, Cyan?"  
_Not yet at least_ Blue thought as he spoke in an annoyingly calm and assuring voice which, sounded honest enough.  
Cyan hesitated for a moment, seemingly looking in other directions than the right to Blue, as his helmet moved just a little indicating this so.

-"M-my child...I uh mean- Kiddo, eh- Um...Purple got lost!"  
Cyan cried out and began sobbing, didn't exactly throw himself onto Logan's chest area with the attacking motion as he did with the other two crewmates. Maybe it was some sort of trust ritual motion performed only by mates and closely bonded...

Logan quickly after felt a presence appear nearby him and right after Cyan's confession a scream came in by from the entrance door.  
Logan's sensitive hearing sense did not like that.

-" WHAT?! PAT- CYAN! How could you lose him?! Oh no- No-no no no! The Impostor is out there! Blue is _here!_ What- no-no-!"  
Yellow yelled out, already copying the emotions of Cyan yet on even a greater scale if one said, as he walked closer by and pushed Blue out of the way.

-"I'm so sorry! I- I told him to stay close! He must've snuck out while I wasn't looking-! I thought he was listening to me, b-but! I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-!" Cyan now completely dissolved into tears, shaking profusely as his helmet now clearly became more foggy and wet from the inside.  
Yellow came closer, too now shaking before speaking himself.

-"We-we need to find him- We can't risk losing him- What- what if he is already- No! No, we must go now, come P-Cyan!"  
He said as if he Ignored the entire existence of Blue, in fact before, Yellow actually turned to him as if acknowledging his thoughts.

-"Don't think I haven't noticed you, I'm looking at you and you better not try to touch any of us or-"  
Yellow didn't get to finish his sentence before a loud beeping noise out-screeched from the speakers as red lights started flashing on and off.

**WARNING THE REACTOR HAS BEEN DAMAGED| REACTOR WILL MELTDOWN IN 45-44-43**

-"Shit!" Yellow cried out, more anxious and panicked than ever as he ran past Blue, pushing him out of the way, all while gripping Cyan's hand tightly.

Purple was missing from what Logan had learned.  
The crewmates were all busy now trying to find their fastest way into the reactor to stabilize the settings.  
It was his chance, he could find Purple and then gain the trust of both Yellow and Cyan at the same time, it was like..Hitting two birds with one stone..? as the human saying supposedly went, he knew he heard one of his past crewmates say it...

He quickly ran out of the Medbay, trying to sense Purple's scent, running into the direction he came from before, quickly passing by the Upper engine and the Dorm Rooms, Seeing everyone flee right into the Reactor and passing by it in all the matter of 30 seconds..  
Well...Let's say he decided to use a short cut instead.  
He could've sense Purple's presence at most in the lower engine.  
This particular part was much bigger than the upper one and the room itself was more stuffed and scruffed.  
It was worse than storage itself if he had to be honest.

The pathway to this accommodation was usually entered with an ID card as it was mainly closed, similar way to the Reactor.  
Impostors naturally could enter either way anyway, so there was no understanding of that logic much for The Blue.

As Logan warily and slowly began opening the gate of the vent, he quickly looked around, not to be sensed nor seen by any other crewmates, not even Purple himself as for now.  
When he was sure that Purple wasn't right near him, he fully came out and stood up.  
He looked around and...Oh, Shmietzack...The room truly was less spacious than ever.  
Someone who didn't have an ID card nor a map, or who simply wandered off could easily be lost in an area like this...  
Most spaceships had their engines the same exact size, but for some reason here, the Lower Engine was probably 3 times bigger than the Upper one. From what Logan had previously heard, it had to do something with the abnormal amount of power the upper engine produced, the only way for the ship to function properly as he heard, was that they make the lower engine double its previous size. it was a rather strange phenomenon and not quite explained by the Scientists of the Earth.  


Right as he thought so, he heard quiet, barely sensible noise. It sounded much like the gas that humans brought out of their mouth holes, at least one of those kinds.  
This one was called...what was it...A hiccup, if Logan clearly remembered, which he of course did.  
He began looking around, roaming through all the packages and boxes of different spare parts, tools, and other replaceables.  
As he turned into the other corner of the room, walking past the right side of the Engine itself, he slowly glanced down, spotting, that the lower cable platter of the Engine was missing and right next to it, or rather, right behind the held platter was a very despaired little blob of purple with fluffy, chestnut brown hair sticking out from the corners.  
He was shaking and crying as the noises indicated.  
He was in a very aghast state and his fears were practically dripping off of him, that, Logan could sense from miles away, not in the literal sense as his smell and instinct weren't as great as the saying told.

Blue slowly walked closer to the much shorter crewmate, seeing the boy tense up, he abruptly stopped.  
-"Are you okay?" He asked in that voice intentionally full of sweetness and great concern as those emotions were the most probable to benefit best in this situation.

-"Please don't kill me." Purple then begged as he curled up on himself, even more, looking smaller than ever.  
Logan's current intention was nowhere to that, in fact, he begrudgingly had to return the _kid_ to its rightful owners, he was already aware that it didn't seem to be a fully developed adult, its sense of emotional distress was shown in a childish way...Well, Cyan did act similarly but he most definitely was older, Blue could definitely tell by his body structure, voice, and basic scent in general.

-"And why exactly would I want to do that?"  
Purple then looked up, his expression cloudy, but now...He was glaring at Logan with those big, violet, and green heterochromatic eyes of his, nowhere near dominant nor predatory, if Logan could compare these eyes to anything, it would be of a small cub of any kind of animal.

-"Well. Isn't this what you are supposed to do?! You've got your chance to stab me or slash my throat or w-whatever else that you Impostors d-do! Why- I-I'm sorry-I-pleasedon'tkillme"  
The boy spoke out, mirroring Yellow's more current tone now slightly. As in fact, he seemed to be actually.. an adolescent, now that Blue thought about it... if that is of course, how are called human children in their pre-maturing state?

-"Listen, kid, If I were here to kill you, you wouldn't even get the chance to plead out the first word." Logan began, but that was the wrong answer apparently as Purple immediately tensed up, his shaking form increasing.  
-"-But.. that is not what I came here for, I came here to return you to your guardians of a kind, they seemed...to be in a high level of stress after figuring that you were missing."  
The boy's eyes then widened as he finally got the courage to look up at Logan again.

-"B-b-but w-why? Why..."

Logan thought of his response for a moment before he sighed.  
-"Because they..care about you, and- I do not...Wish to see them...So down, I- um suppose. So if you wish to be returned to them, then follow me, but if you do not, you will still have to return to them, because otherwise, your act would be quite...selfish and you'll have to stay here...In the dark, while things may be lurking nearby.."  
Logan tried awkwardly and the kid...made a weird yet familiar noise with their face again...like...Snorting?

-"Yeah right, I wish I could do so, yet I'm sorry to say that, but I _do not_ trust you, and If you haven't noticed already, my leg has a 2nd degree burn, my ID card is nowhere to be seen, and my map is lost in this god damn junkyard, and- I-I don't remember the way out- ah and I can't even g-get out of here!"  
Purple said, starting off harshly and sarcastic, yet not managing to keep his voice from breaking and sobbing at the end.  
Logan slowly walked closer, not to startle the boy too much, yet still managing to receive a flinch from him.  
The Blue Impostor then slowly leaned down as he spoke:  
-"If you want to get out of here and see your guardians again, then please, trust me this one time, you won't have to do this in the future, but this one time let's do things my way"  
Logan tried speaking assuringly.

-"How.Can.I trust.you?" Purple asked.

Logan fell silent for a moment  
-"Well..How can I prove, that I'm worthy of your trust..?" He asked.

-"Swear to me, swear o-on something i-important..!"  
The boy said firmly.  
Logan stopped for a moment, his body language saying as if he was looking from side to side, calculating his choices, decisions, and possible outcomes, after doing so for a while, he finally spoke again as he held up his hand up to his heart while having the other one up beside him.

-"I swear on... I swear on my mission.."  
After admitting so, he regretted it immediately afterward. What else was he suppose to "swear on"?!  
His dead parents?  
His life?  
His freedom..?  
Was he really going to lose his mission because of some stupid underdeveloped earthling challenging him to do so?  
What else was there to do..?

Purple blinked at him and fell silent, clearly either mortified or thinking things through.  
It was visible as the surface of the mountain spring, that the boy was very hesitant of that at first.  
Logan didn't exactly know what to do, so after a rather long while of silence, he slowly extended his hand towards the other, then awkwardly trying to mimic the motion, which Cyan and Yellow used before, with the intention and hope that Purple will decide to take it.

Purple shook for another moment before finally returning the grabby hands as he began sobbing again  
-"Please...Please return me to ma and daddy..." Purple was very well aware that he acted weakly and honestly quite childish and fatuous, but...He still was a kid in a way, after all, a vulnerable kid at that point, scared and confused.

Something unpleasant then twisted in Logan's stomach, but he decided to ignore the feeling and comply with his new task.  
He carefully picked Purple up, examining the leg of his and trying to avoid it getting touched too much in that state.  
Humans surely were very fragile creatures...  
He then heard a rustle behind the door, even the slightest, and then ran and jumped down into the ventilatory quickly, still holding purple closely by.

-"I don't understand! We've looked everywhere and he is nowhere to be found!"  
Yellow was the one who cried out, seemingly much in disarray, his voice shaking even more than before.  
Purple guiltily wanted to shout out, that he was here, to not make his Ma even sadder and more worried sick than he already was, but Logan stopped him yet.  
He couldn't let them know, that he was the Impostor, they had to wait as much as it pained Purple to hear his parents in such a state.

-"We-We'll find Him, Janus, don't worry, he's probably hiding somewhere out there, I-I'm sure he is in there anywhere!"  
Cyan spoke to Yellow, who apparently was called Janus, trying very hard to sound as optimistic as he could in such a horrifying situation to them both.

-"How can you be so sure?! What if the Impostor got him? What if he's already been devoured?! What if-?!"

-"Janus, please. Calm down, stop with the What Ifs, you're- you are ..always _influencing him._  
You don't know that! he might be fine! Please, just trust your heart this once."  
Cyan tried, pulling up Janus into a warm hug as they both cried.

-"How can I trust my stupid heart when my mind is shouting over it with all those bad, terrible thoughts?!" Janus shouted at him in denial.  
Cyan was quiet for a moment before he squeezed Yellow's hand more tightly and spoke.

-"...Let's continue the search, we shouldn't give up yet, just because we haven't seen him the first time...He is there, He'll be alright, I promise...:  
Janus then fell silent too, before exhaling a deep breath.

-"....Alright...Thank you, Patton...I by pray to god, Virgil please be safe.."  
Janus spoke, whispering the second part, yet with Logan's hearing, he still could understand well.

Janus, Patton, and Virgil, those were the names of these three crewmates? Logan noted it down in his mind, for some reason, he didn't really know why, it's not like those names would actually matter to him in the future anyway.  
He took Virgil further into the vent, much to his silent protest, he couldn't yet do much at his point of the state.

-"What are you doing?! They were right there!" Virgil whisper-yelled desperately.

-"I'm aware, yet I'm not risking them finding out about me being able to travel through ventilatory, and **you** better keep this secret hidden from them, otherwise **this** could end up having great consequences, which would not result in being beneficial for either of our parties."  
Logan replied and Virgil just huffed in defeat.

After crawling all the way through down to the Reactor, Logan again checked If anyone was near, and when his senses told him negatively, he slowly opened the vent gate again, and walked out, running in the North direction of the Upper hallway, past the Security and the Reactor which they just emerged from, towards the Upper engine and so on further.

Logan ran out, holding Virgil in his arms, still very aware of anyone being close, he now only just saw one person in the security, specifically Black, who looked as bored as ever as he, again..sipped from his cub that he brought onto the ship _illegally._

After doing just so, Blue smoothly ran through the hallway towards the Medbay, making it seem as if he came from the East coast somehow.  
-"Alright Virgil, we are finally going to your parents- through the Cafeteria, past the Admin and Storage as I suspect they will take the direction with a hallway, leading to the Electrical and all-around back to the lower engine."  
Virgil just nodded, too tired out to do much after draining himself out with so much crying.

There, unfortunately, were people in the cafeteria, but they all were turned back on him, so they didn't exactly notice him yet.  
With his silent speed walk, he actually managed to run past them without a single glance back.

He wasn't titled The Professional Impostor for nothing after all.

He went further through, passing the mentioned Admin, while doing so, getting noticed by Red, who didn't seem to see the short teen in Blue's arms and just scoffed at the sight of him, ignoring Blue any further as his Lime teammate screamed obscenities towards the Swipe-card machine.

When Logan entered the Storage, he ultimately saw Cyan and Yellow walking by again, as devastated as before, just then, he called out to them.  
-"Cyan! Yellow! I found Purple!" He spoke out loud, with a rather prideful tone.  
Cyan and Yellow both looked up quicker than humanly possible somehow, their faces immediately brightening up as they saw their child in Blue's arms, they instantly rushed out towards their direction then after.

-"Oh my goodness! Vi-Purple! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!"  
Yellow said, taking the boy from Logan's arms into his own, receiving only a soft hum from the said boy.  
Logan mentally frowned only slightly at that.  
-"It seems he has gotten a 2nd-degree burn on his left Patella while trying to fix the issue with the lower Engine's wired structure.  
I found him approximately 51 minutes and 31 seconds ago, sobbing and trapped in the said room. I then started comforting him and later so I tried to find you two, but I did not succeed at for the first time, so I began searching for you through the whole ship twice."  
Logan explained clearly.

Janus put his hand to his face, which was now without any helmet covering it, and nodded.  
His hair regularly was strawberry blonde, quite long and tied into a small ponytail, while his face was quite soft, despite the huge burnt mark on the left side of it and his eyes were heterochromatic too, just like Virgil's, but instead one was green and the other butterscotch, cynical and indifferent-looking, despite the puffiness of the recent cries and violet eyebags underneath them.  
-"I-It does sound like him, oh god. I'm so sorry, I- You shouldn't have come to all this trouble to-"

-"It is quite alright, Yellow. I do not mind it at all. I know how both of you were so distressed when I saw you in the Medbay, I-I wanted to help.  
I am aware that my previous act has been seen as suspicious by you before, and I apologize profusely for seeming so. I will try to be more presentable next time."  
Blue assured, already quite pleased with the outcome of the current situation.

-"It is no bother at all! Thank you so much, Blue! We can't even describe, how grateful we are!  
We owe it to you!  
I'm so sorry for finding you so distrustful before, I was just so scared of any possibility of you being the Impostor and-"  
Cyan started but Yellow cut him off, putting his pointing finger to the other's mouth, quieting him down.  
Now that Logan had noticed, Cyan's helmet also was missing, his hair was caramel blonde, his skin itself barely a few shades lighter from it, his face was quite tubby and friendly, visibly showing the cheek dimples from being a naturally cheerful person, and his eyes were..like two, odd, giant turquoise orbs.

-"Yes, thank you very much as my husband says. I...I wanted to apologize too, for being so rude to you the whole time, but...I suppose you get where I come from.  
I was just so worried about my family getting harmed and...I hope that explains this a lot more."

-"It does, thank you for informing me, Yellow."  
Blue said, his tone intentionally becoming "warmer" or so it was called.

-"..It's Janus actually If you wish to call me that, I won't tell the names of my Husband and son unless they are comfortable with sharing."  
Janus explained and Logan nodded.

-"Ah, alright then, my name is...Lukas, If you wish to keep the information, that is."  
Logan couldn't give out his true private information, who knows, maybe they would somehow know, who he was just by the usage of his name, after all, he was quite known amongst the spaceships and cosmos in itself.

-"I'm Patton!" The taller, Cyan chirped.  
The trio then began chatting as they walked back through the cafeteria, this time with the notice of the other crewmates, who took interest in the gathering of them, especially as most noticed the small purple blob slumped gently in Yellow's arms. The one, that as they heard, went missing not so long ago.

-"Oh my- Cyan! Yellow! Blue! You've found Purple! Is he alright..?"  
Pink, the Captain spoke out in concern.

-"Not quite, but we'll make sure he is." Yellow honestly said, which the Captain and the rest of the present crew nodded at.

Soon, they found themselves in the Medbay, Logan was much content at that point, as for how his plan was going by so well.  
Just as they entered the room, Patton rushed out to a certain button panel, which after pressing the correct buttons resulted in a bed advancing off the wall.  
Logan again had to admit, that their usage of technology wasn't as flawed as he had previously thought.

Janus then slowly walked up and lightly put their son down on the said bed, before moving out of the way and letting his husband do most, while also trying to help around with changing the boy's clothes and handing out medical supplies.  
After the two managed to tend their youthling's wounds, Janus walked up to the Blue Impostor, yet again with a warm smile on his face, as Patton stayed behind, sitting on a stool near Virgil's bedside and smiling fondly at them from a distance.

-"Lukas, again, I..I really wanted to thank you for saving our little trot, who knows what could've had happened to him if you weren't there and- I couldn't imagine...I didn't want to admit to it, but...He is actually only 15, barely even. I didn't trust people on Earth enough to take care of him...  
We didn't exactly live in the friendliest of neighborhoods and neither of our families was available to take him in, while we were here...I thought, that if we took him amongst the ship, he'd be safe, but- I was wrong, I was so wrong.  
This made me so scared...  
I found out only the second day after we set off, that there is a beast that brutally slaughters and devours the bodies of our kind, it was too late to back out. I was so angry and frustrated...I lashed out at people who bothered me and weren't to be trusted...  
I'm truly sorry for misjudging you, my husband is too. We...we're just happy that our son is okay and..We really do owe this to you, so if you want some help with fixing anything or any time you are in pain, call me or Patton, that's the least we could do to repay you somehow."

Janus might not have been the friendliest man, he was cynical and even quite deceitful sometime after all, but he was the fairest and most loyal man to the people he was the closest with.  
That Logan already knew.

Patton on the other hand was very friendly towards everyone, hoping that with his kindness he could somehow maybe redeem the Impostor? If that was of course his truest intention it was quite flawed, but...It wasn't the most foolish. He too very much seemed to care for his closest kind.

Those two crewmates really gave solicitude about that specific petite creature and even each other, if it was bred by them or not, Logan almost felt something slightly similar to pity for he had to kill them all...  
Unknowingly, Logan felt himself frowning as he left the Medbay and disappeared further into the shadows.

Maybe this mission would not be quite that difficult after all...

[](https://imgbb.com/)

Janus looked up from his seat, next to his husband, (who was still treating their boy) towards the doorway of the Medbay as his expression scrunched up, his smile faltering as his face became more serious.  
The Reactor was Sabotaged not more than 42 minutes before their arrival at the South-West Hallway leading towards The Storage  
**Logan** was in the Medbay _with_ the two of them before these last 9 minutes even dared to pass..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first of all, Logan kind of forgot there how the Earth time flies-  
> and to already answer to you why he took the "Swear on" thing so seriously, that is because "Swearing on something" on his own Planet is a really serious matter, and when you swear on something, yet you can not keep your Promise, you will literally lose the thing, that you swore on, and if you try to deceive your way out through the usage of the things, that you already do not have, the Promise will not work, and the opposite party will **NOT** trust you then.  
> Last quick information, Logan did not pay attention before to their appearance, while most had their helmets taken off during lunchtime, he simply didn't bother to stare, because he doubted it would be a necessary piece of information to make a note of.


	3. The Staircase Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **TW: Murder, Blood, Dismemberment, Decapitation, Gore**  
>  This really wasn't meant to be a wholesome and fluffy story, sorry, but what else was there to expect...?  
> Also!  
> I made a cover for this specific fanfic! Buuut- since AO3 doesn't exactly use covers, It'll do so only for Wattpad.  
> [](https://ibb.co/7WjYFHh)

_Logan was sent on a different mission this time for once.  
It wasn't as much of a spaceship as it was a giant, modern barrage balloon, at least from the outside.  
it was made of hard glass and titanium and it was quite an impressive design for a humanmade...Too bad for them he had to steal it. _

__

__

__

__

_As always, he had to get rid of all the crew members first, before anything illation could happen.  
The Barrage Balloon, coded with the name MiraHQ was honestly one of his favorite conveyances made by Mira itself, its ventilatory system was a mass of fuzed parts together, unlike in their Spaceships which had limited space. the travel through with that was much easier.  
His crew this time consisted of only 8 crewmates instead of the usual 10 or 12, which too was a welcoming sight._

__

__

_Green, Black, White, Lime, Orange, Purple, and Yellow, all taken down within a span of just 2 weeks._

_White was first, killed in the Laboratory while sorting out the artifacts..._

_Orange and Purple immediately accused one another after, since both once came to the Northeast region of the ship before.  
When it turned out it wasn't Purple, after they fell to their death down thousands of miles below, everyone went with Orange.  
When it turned out it wasn't her either, People started panicking..._  
_They then decided to use the pairing method. If one died, the other would be the ultimate suspect, but since there were 5 people left, there was one group of two and the other of three people._

_This was only a bit tricky for Logan, yet...Nothing a little Sabotage can't fix? As Ironically as this sounded..._

_The Panic of the O2 Machine getting damaged struck. Crewmates ran, partners, got separated, **People died.**  
Specifically Green.  
Green was the one partnered bipartite with Yellow, despite it all, those were not truly intelligent crewmates..._

_Yellow got voted off despite the urgent separation, all because of people's Paranoia overtaking their sense of logic._

_Now it was just Logan himself, Lime, and Black.  
He decided to give them one day or two._  
_When it happened that neither wanted to vote each other off, nor Logan at that point, he killed Lime in Front of Black who horrified as ever took the same fate._

_it all happened in 2 weeks._

_A very lucratively generous reward Logan got at least._

\---3rd POV---

**It has been a week since the spaceship has launched..**

Today, Logan was finally going to get his first true meal, after all, he was getting hungrier and his supplies were running out quickly.  
Moreover, he already knew who the target was going to be...

Pink, also known as the Captain Himself.

With The loss of him, everyone's panic would increase rapidly, making them all fully on the edge practically through most to all the time, this would conclude to them accusing one another constantly and then sending their before so-called "friends" into the endless abyss of space, to eventually die due to the lack of oxygen.

The best part of it all would be...That most likely no one would suspect him, he would normally live his way through life, and watch it all go down with a smirk on his true face.  
That is of course if his alibi stayed true...  
___

Logan was currently entering through into the cafeteria, it was the morning hour, or..at least what would be considered morning if the sky would be changing its setting like on Earth, yet since this was Space itself, there was no such option available.

He decided to sit down next to Yellow, Purple, and Cyan, who all smiled awkwardly upon his arrival.

Meanwhile the other two tables were already full. On the right side of his own, were sat Red, Lime, and Black, while the left table was taken by Pink, White, and Orange.  
By the sortings themselves, you can probably well guess, which group was the loudest one...

After Logan did sit down, his group went quiet for a moment or few, which slightly unnerved his gut feeling, that Purple might've actually told them about his true identity, or they somehow figured it out themselves.  
Blue then decided to try and break the thin ice he was standing on by starting up a conversation.  
-".. So...Are you currently doing alright, Virgil? Is your Petulla in a stable condition as of now?"  
He spoke looking in Purple's direction, truly hoping to let the conversation continue freely.

Purple nodded and tried putting his leg onto the table, just to prove a point, but Janus stopped him before he could actually do so.

-"It has been quite peaceful, hasn't it? I mean- 7 days and everyone is still alive! That's gotta add some hopeful points up to it all, eh?" Patton then said.  
_Oh, you poor, poor naive earthling_... Logan had thought.  
And just as Patton finished his wording, he got an immediate smack at the back of his head from his Husband.

-"Pa-Cyan! How many times have I told you to never Praise the Day before the Sunset falls?! You don't even know that! They might've been very well prepared for all I think! They just might as well strike us even today! Or when we least expect it! Never **ever** lose your guard..." Janus yelled out, yet more in a whispery tone, indicating it was meant mostly and rather only towards Cyan, yet after hearing a squirm from behind him, Yellow snapped back to reality and then immediately apologized to his kid, who after his parent's monologue started too vibrating with worry.

-"And so you know like, then I said: Fuck you and your blunt opinions cunt Your stupid ass can't tell me what do -!" Black screamed from his table, making the other two who sat nearby him laugh, this pretty much annoyed Logan instantly at that point.  
In fact, he was just about to yell at the trio to shut up and quiet it down, but Patton himself beat him to it, yelling out loudly, and at the same time worsening Blue's hearing further:

-" **LANGUAGE!!** "

Anyone from each and every last table then looked up at them questioningly, Logan clearly became uncomfortable, Janus sighed and Virgil was basically hiding under the table already, with a visible desire to leave, not ready for any kind of unwanted attention.

Black rolled his eyes, swooped his long, brunette hair tied up into a ponytail back, and stuck out his tongue to them  
-"Oh Bitch please, You are definitely not my dad, so you've got no say on the matter!" He bluntly stated crossing his arms.

-"Oh, but you do deserve to use some manners, kid! Maybe not everyone likes hearing you cussing like a sailor, mister." Patton shouted, or rather scolded while raising his finger.

-"Then make me, Daddy~" Said barely fully grown adult in the most seductive yet also sarcastic voice he could muster.  
Patton abruptly stopped, his face squirming as if he had just swallowed a bucket of the sourest lemons.

This all finally made Lime fell off his seat after the previous unheard jokes, laughing and holding his stomach like The crazed man he truly was, Red laughed too, but he banged on the table instead, getting some unnerved attention from others as well.

Black looked smugger than ever as he crossed his arms confidently, for the proud peacock thought he'd won so easily.  
And Janus... looked like he was gonna skin him alive.  
Which at that, would be a pretty amusing thing to watch, If Logan were to be honest.  
Seeing an ephemeral ally murder your foes and enemies simply by the matter of pure uncontrolled rage could be a truly Entertaining sight.

Yet instead of doing that, Janus scoffed, looking back at his plate, still pretty mad, but as he did so, he began thinking as it was clear, then he looked at Black, who still looked Prideful as ever, then again at his plate and back and forth, before smirking maliciously.  
Patton instantly looked like he picked up on what the other was trying to do and shook his head and hands, trying to stop him.  
But before he managed to do so, A vegetable jelly perfectly hit Black on the face, covering it and his front hair in the sticky gelatine substance.

Everyone around them then gasped, as most did not expect this outcome to escalate.

Patton then pinched his nose and sighed deeply, Virgil looked as if he wanted to die, so Janus took pity on him and apologized once again, explaining that he had to keep his husband's honor away from a "foolish brat"  
Neither of them, except for Logan noticing the pure rage, that began to form itself on Black's face, before he picked up his own handful of the Jelly substance and threw it right at the back of Janus' head.

-"That's for ruining my hair, you stupid hoe!"  
He cried out right after the motion was done.

Virgil and Patton incontinently stepped back after seeing the murderous look on their loved one's face.  
At that moment, Logan should've had better stopped him from striking anyone actually, because then his Potential solid alibi would get ejected, which would be much less than ideal...  
Again, as he approached Janus, not even being able to open his mouth and speak the first word, Lime and Red this time yelled out in unison.

-"Oooh! FOOOOD FIGHT!"

(Back at the Captain's, Orange's and White's table, White sighed and complained about the waste of a great number of food supplies including the mess that will surely come out soon.)

And then it started...The whole nightmare of Logan's morning has come to life...  
Everyone started carelessly throwing their foods in every possible direction, just to hit someone, it was truly terrifying, and a giant mess... Logan had to get his own useless portion of the uneatable meal to protect himself from the upcoming attackers, it was like a war, but unfortunately, you weren't able to actually, solidly get rid of the opponents...  
The chairs now were all on the ground, put into the functions of shields of sorts as massive portions of vegetable Jelly were thrown everywhere.

Logan had to find a safe spot, away from these lunatics, before it was too late and he was completely soaked in the disgusting, toxic goo... It really didn't do well for his skin, especially in the shape-shifted form.

He was just about so close to the hallway until..-

Red had hit him on the back. His skin now was most definitely getting a rash later..

His head immediately snapped towards Red's direction as the same very annoyed glare from days ago formed behind his Helmet's illusion.  
He quickly picked up every portion of the food that was nearby and began throwing it at him and Lime all at once, srarier too at Black even.

After a quite short while, Blue unfortunately too was lost in the "food-fighting" or so how it was called. He begrudgingly had to admit...This was actually kind of...Entertaining.. or droll even.  
His anger seemed to cool down quite quickly frantically, with every hit that he landed on his enemies.

As time passed, it was only him, Janus and the Mirror Effigies left as everyone else either got defeated and took a break, ran away, or simply got back to their work.

In a heartbeat, he had witnessed Janus get "shot in the chest" and back away under the table, The Blue Impostor smoothly crawled down towards him and asked if the other was okay as he seemed to be in some sort of pain. _Maybe humans were somehow allergic to this goo too.._ he meanwhile thought, all while looking and sounding just concerned enough while looking back at the man.  
-"I'm afraid not...I have been hit in the heart, I think I'm going to die, this is the end for me...Tell my husband and son, that I-I love them..!"  
He then dramatized, yet Logan did not catch it, now starting to unknowingly seem genuinely worried...For his best plea's life of course.

 _How? Was this goo actually deadly? How was it served as a food choice then..?!_  
-"How is that possible? You have been hit with this substance already at least 4 times before, how does this one make any more difference? Is your skin goo-proof, except for your heart area? Does this actually work like the Foot of Achilles..?"  
Logan not quite intentionally then said out loud, out of pure curiosity.

Janus then raised a brow at him, before bursting out laughing.  
-"Oh my god- please tell me you were joking! Didn't you realize even, that I was faking it?!"

-"No? I do not joke and I do not understand what was so funny about that, also that does make much more sense, now that I think about it..."  
Logan spoke, at the end mostly to himself as he scratched under his helmet's "chin" area..

-"Oh Nerd-o Pooh-bear~ You have lost all of the players from your team! Now it's just you against me and Red!~"  
Lime spoke out in an annoyingly sweet voice which sent Logan on the edge.

-"Avenge me and my family, brothering...Please..Destroy them."

-"In the metaphorical or literal sense?"  
Logan asked for a clarification, just in case. Greishtictz! Why did he have to find himself in such peculiar situations nowadays..? All his previous missions were so simple, and suddenly he gets **this**.

Janus rolled his eyes again.  
-"Pfff...Metaphorical of course, don't murder them for real, please."

-"Alright."  
Logan then nodded and looked back at the two figures 20 feet away from him.

They still kept carelessly throwing every possible piece of the goo that was left on their side with every second Blue made even the slightest of movements.  
Meanwhile, the pile of the jelly kept building up and up on Logan's side.  
....  
As he gazed upon it again, he thought for a moment, until..He had a plan.

After a few more minutes or so, Red's and Lime's ammunition finally had finished as there was no left good enough portion of the Jelly that was throwable.

-"Oh snap, we're out of ammo, Re..." Roman commented.

-"Yeah, I've noticed Bro, I guess then this it? We've won, or...?" Remus asked unsurely.

-"Pfff, probably, since Mr.Da-Ba-Dee-Da-Ba-Die and his coward-ass won't even budge out of there."

-"I know right? And I thought he was the great and invisible Na- HOLY SHIT-"  
Remus started, but as he continued speaking, he glanced up and regretted doing so afterward as he screeched his sentence too late and before he and Roman knew it, They were both practically swimming in a huge jelly puddle, that Logan dropped on them from a drum barrel.  
( Where did he even get that? Had he somehow managed to get into storage and find It there...?)

Where did all that Jelly even come from?!

After they both had fallen down, slipping on the slippery goo, that was now all over the tile floor, they looked up at their attacker, standing right above them, blocking the lights from the lamps above with his body, while still soaking from the jelly, he kept maintaining a predatory posture.  
The two instantly noticed the pretty, jet black head of hair and the navy blue eyes staring right back at them both wickedly as a huge proud grin held up his features.

The face itself was obviously an illusion, but god damn did he look attractive...

Remus suddenly decided to sit up and then held his two hands up in the air in defeat  
-"Alright! I give up! Take me, for all you want!" He too dramaticized

Logan after hearing the sentence itself made a 'tch' sound with his mouth and held out his hand towards him to take.  
-"Up."

But as Remus took his hand, Roman randomly pulled him and in the result now Logan as well down onto the floor as he spoke contradictorily.  
-"Down."

He then regretted his decision as two heavy bodies fell on top of his own with grunts and oofs.

-"You motherfucker." Lime laughed as he pushed his brother away, who now began to complain about him gaining in weight.

Before they both suddenly stopped as they heard a soft, quiet giggle which then escalated into full laughter, coming out of none other than The Navy Blue Killer Himself.

The sound seemed so unlike him that both of them unintentionally, really, squealed at it, which made him instantly stop, due to their displeasure, as the realization of what he had just done came down on him like a wall of bricks.

-"I-what-no..."  
Logan tried.

-"I heard that too, you goof." Janus said, walking from behind them.

Before the Blue Impostor could do anything, his body decided it's going to hate him as his face flushed deep...Navy Blue color before awoken and quickly turned to Crimson instead, rivaling Red's whole suit itself.

-"Bluey-Lui that was so cuuutee!" Roman commented.

-"Yeah! And as soft as Cotton Butterfly's ass!"  
Remus added.

-"I...I didn't mean to do this, I ..fuck."  
He could do nothing at this point but cover his face with his hands in shame.

-"Aww, come now! Accept that you have emotions now, you depressed emo-wanna-be!  
Remus teased.

Only a sound like -"Mhm! Mm mmmgh mmHg mgmhmgm!" came out in reply.  
Which most likely translated to No! That's illogical! I don't have emotions!"

-"As much as how wholesome it all looks to be, I've got people to babysit and a shower to take, don't wanna be all sticky and smelly after."  
Janus exclaimed as he waved them off.

-"But smelly and sticky is the best way to be!"  
Remus happily replied.

-"For you maybe, dear Lime. Yet I, unfortunately, do not share the same views as you yourself, farewell. Oh- And Also, I'm not cleaning all that."  
Yellow now spoke out loud, stopping for a moment to contort at the giant mess spread all over the Cafeteria itself before finally turning back, this time not bothering to turn around anymore so.

-"Hmph..Humans!"  
Remus complained quietly, crossing his arms and pouting.

-"I know, right? They are all just so problematic and sensitive! -But seriously we've got to wash off this before the smell overtakes everything."  
Roman answered, sniffling himself and cringing at the smell.

Blue didn't question how the two didn't mention any possible feeling of upcoming rash. Maybe they were just prepared for that? Or wore actual suits at this point-Or.. maybe it was actually only him that was being allergic towards the gelatine substance.

-"Okie-Dokie!"  
Remus nodded. Both of the two ignoring Logan as they then tried to stand up, failing miserably with their asses hitting the floor once again.

Logan on the other hand had no real problem getting up, as much as the substance was slippery.

-"You two surely lack the skill." He then commented, returning to his serious expressionless voice as his face then morphed back into a helmet, losing all its charming little features.

-" Says the guy who just discovered that emotions and chemicals In your brain exist."  
Red spoke back.

Obviously, It insulted Logan greatly as his hands clenched into fists as he began turning back  
-"You know what? I actually intended to say that disgusting word of shame towards the likes of you, but since you two keep your pathetic attitudes upward I won't do so currently!"

-"What word?" Both of them questioned in unison, tilting their heads like confused puppies additionally as well...

Now Logan actually got disturbed with the dreadful idea, that this duo could possibly be related.

-"The word that starts with the 19th letter of the English Alphabet, which you don't deserve really, but I guess I have no other choice because someone has got to say it as much as for my displeasure.."

-"You mean sorry?" Roman asked as he smirked.

Logan was silent for a moment before he admitted  
-"...Correct."

-"Oooh! Ro! This is it! Face mode!"  
Lime spoke to Red (clapping his hands rapidly in the process as his body began to strangely vibrate with emotion that most likely wasn't Paranoia) who seemed to think for a moment about something delegatable that Lime had said, before nodding.

-"..Excuse me?"  
Logan asked, but right after so, Red's face began to morph, and...  
It was identical to Lime's, maybe his hair was a shade or two lighter and his eyes were red instead of green, but...It was like looking at two mirrors reflecting each other with minor changes. Surely Impostors could change shape, but they usually certainly didn't try to imperfectly impersonate a living creature..Which sca-concerned Logan even more so as he began to actually realize one theory that he before decided to put further back..

-"Wha-No. You will not dare to tell me, that you two are actually-"

-"Related? Yeah, we are _twin brothers_.  
What, you thought we were some sort of gay lovers, that constantly fight verbally and physically then laugh at sex jokes a moment after? Nah that would be kinda toxic and hilarious, don't you think?" Remus dared sarcastically.

Okay, now Logan was pretty much terrified, that this little part of him was actually right...

-"I...No, that makes a lot more sense for why Red was so protective of you and the other way so, but...I don't understand how your DNA could-"

-"Ah, ah, ah! Answers like these are for another time, now, where is our very well deserved apology? Then eventually Remus might try to apologize better for trying to feed his fetish food to you."  
Roman spoke out, folding his fingers while pressing them to his chin expectantly.

Logan then sighed, a deep, deep sign, as his shoulders went up and his fists clenched tighter before they loosened up eventually.

-"I.....I...I'm sorry for my previous outburst, I know you did..wrong, but you...were allowed to not understand some things I suppose..and it..it was my fault too, for...for trying to..prove something to you. It was my fault..for allowing myself..to eat something, which I mostly knew would cause me harm. I'm sorry, Li-Remus, okay...?"

Remus then smiled at him, or rather grinned as brightly as the sun, as anyone who truly knew him would say so.

-"It's alright now! I'm sorry for being stupid too! We all have bad moments and we are allowed to be dumb sometimes!"

-"Not all of us...." Logan muttered, before remembering what his main task for this day actually was.  
_To kill the Captain._

-"Now excuse me, for I must go get rid of this goo and leave for..task duty."

They both rolled their eyes at the same time, which honestly looked very strange.  
After doing so, Roman morphed his helmet back and Remus put his own back on too and they waved him goodbyes.  
-"Bye Mr. Mike Buzz-owski!"  
-"Good day Mc.Gay!"  
They individually said, as expected, "creatively" as ever...

After leaving the Cafeteria, almost fully covered in the slime-y substance, his suit clearly forming unintentional itchy gushes which he with all the strong will had to cover and ignore, Logan decided to take advantage of the shower heads they had beside the door rooms.

As he entered the main area of the dorm rooms, he had already noticed Janus heading out of the showers, (As he mentioned so before) dressed only in a yellow robe supposedly and a towel wrapped around his head, as Virgil patiently waited for him on his own respective sitting while playing with his sleeves in the meantime and strangely moving his lower limbs up and down in a sync motion.

-"Oh, I see The Slime monster has finally come to shower as well?"  
Janus commented. What was with all those illogical and unfit names?

Logan stepped back, again with the most confused expression, that is, if his helmet would show his factual reaction.

Janus just laughed again at his own statement and Patted him on the shoulder on his way to his own room site.

-"Good luck out there, **Logan** , just try not to kill anyone yet."

Logan immediately froze.

_Janus knew._

His head shot up in the other's direction as his limbs tensed up.

-"W-what was it that you just said?"  
Logan stared, dumbfounded.

-"Don't you even dare to assume I'm that stupid, Lo. I knew who you were the moment the Information about the Impostors was revealed. The stunt from 2 days ago just confirmed my theory, the further events did too.  
But..don't get me wrong, I'm sincerely thankful for you retreating my son safely, very much, and I will keep your little big secret away from everyone, that is if...You promise not to **ever** hurt me or my family.."  
Janus stated firmly, keeping his sarcastic demeanor intact.

Virgil looked up from his bench, as he stopped playing with his sleeves to glance up at Logan hopefully and pleadingly.

Logan was speechless for a moment.  
He did not expect anyone to find out who he was, not so quickly at least...  
No one else ever managed to do so before and even if they did, they didn't stay alive for long.

Either he really blew up this time or this guy truly was Intelligent...

-"W...what?"  
He asked again.

-"You heard me well. Either this or that.  
Isn't your kind all over getting new Allies and fighting against your Enemies, from what I've heard?"  
Janus said, walking up closer to him, as he stiffened more.  
The man then whispered in low voice to his ear side from what he thought of was it.

-"Cause let me tell you something. I hate The Earth. I hate all the people out there, cruel, unsupportive, deceitful... I don't need that in my life, in their lives. I have struggled enough as it is, Pat did too. I would gladly let you deal with this crew, just as long as my son and husband would stay safe and away from the others."

Logan thought about his options. That was true, he would gladly gain an Ally or few against that one Planet specifically, especially someone who knew about it a lot.  
Janus was very intelligent and useful, his family was kind and not necessarily eager for any conflicts.  
They had no bad intentions towards his mission as it was.  
Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea...?

He had to think...

Did Janus actually mean it? Or did he lie?  
If he did, then why didn't he tell anyone yet if he found out so soon?  
Maybe...  
Just maybe..  
Logan could work something out with them.

Blue then slowly nodded, extending his hand as he spoke:  
-"Alright, I promise to not cause nor you nor them any harm and keep you safe from the others, as long as you stay true to your words."

Janus smirked and took it.

-"Then we have a deal."

Logan afterwards decided to walk back to the Showers' door, before Janus spoke up again.

-"If you'll need me, I'll be with Virgil in the electrical."  
He spoke, changing back into his Yellow suit.

Logan once again looked at him and nodded, not even a moment later looked away quickly as he realized what the other was doing, and finally, headed inside and closed the door.

After that it was practically a dull blur, Logan went to take a shower, locking the door meanwhile, to not let any of the humans see his form take its original shape as he did so.  
It was truly a good thing that there was no ventilation in the shower room...He would not like Red or possibly the other one to see him like that, or worse, If he crawled up here by an accident or anything and saw **that**  
He cringed at just the thought so.

After he had made sure he was clean from the goo, (yet not from the rash, unfortunately, that had to stay for a while..) he took back the form of his astronaut suit and headed out, again wary of anyone spotting him coming out in something that is not just a towel for some weird human reason...

Humans really were strange..

When he did walk back into the dorm room, no one stood by around.

Finally, it was his time to go seeking for the dear captain...

As he walked out of the dorm room, he headed out east towards the Cafeteria, again making sure no soul was currently there, and when he was sure of that, he walked up to a vent that was stood on the end of the right side of the large area, (ignoring all the mess that was still present) before he stopped, pulled out his tablet and clicked the light switch off.  
He could already faintly hear gasps and shrieks from all around the ship.

After the motion was done, he smoothly entered the vent, crawling all the way up into the navigation and silently opening and closing it after.  
He could perfectly smell the Captain's presence in the room.  
He could practically feel the man high on his nerves, stressed as never before.  
Before Pink could notice Logan, the Blue Impostor tapped on his tablet swiftly again, making the doors to the room close as well.

When Pink heard the sound, he gasped and cried out in shock, trying to take a step back.  
There was nowhere else for him to run.  
It was rightfully ideal.

Logan hunched his Stomach's jaw, If not for the, oh so many rows of sharp teeth sticking out as his tongue, which was similar to a stiff, black drill came out after, about to pierce through the Captain's skull-

Until it was stopped by a pair of hands that stopped the impact and squeezed it tightly.  
Logan tensed up immediately, feeling a weight on his muscle as Orange pulled on the said tongue and kicked him hard to the wall.

Logan ended up hitting his head with loads of hisses and growls of pain.  
The impact resulted in his "helmet" bleeding quite harshly actually.

-"Stay away from the Captain, Beast."  
Orange warned, yet the threat was non-taken.

After Logan gained his senses back from the dull pain he looked up in Orange's direction, his expression settling in, hateful, monstrous, and angry, yet barely to not visible for the others in the darkness.

- **"You will pay for this.."**  
He said in an inhumane voice that sent shivers down the Captain's spine, yet Orange didn't seem to budge.

As the moment passed, Blue launched himself at Orange, who simply dodged, almost making Logan trip, but he stopped himself before this even could happen, Blue then pulled out a knife from his pocket instead and ran back to the man.

Again, Orange stopped him, grabbing his hands and trying to fight the Impostor off, which honestly was difficult for both parties.  
If Logan wasn't enraged from the head damage, he would've been quite impressed.

It actually managed to last for some time, Logan's strength somehow not working against this being...This is when Logan understood, that his normal strategies wouldn't work on a skilled fighter like Orange, he had to play crookedly, unfairly even.

He pushed Orange away from him and threw his knife right above Pink's head, possibly chopping some standing out hairs in the process.

Pink gasped as his voice hinged, his body began shaking as he knew exactly what had almost happened to him.

Orange stiffened, clearly changing his course of attention (therefore, getting distracted) towards his Captain's distress as he yelled out:  
-"Thomas!" And ran towards him to see if he's alright.  
As he grabbed both of the captain's hands, greatly disturbed.

-"Thomas- Thomas are you-"

But Thomas shrieked and backed away as he saw a shadow against the dim light, that his suit provided. The thing coming right from behind his Orange Crewmate

-"BLA-ORANGE BEHIND YOU-" He screamed.

Orange instantly turned back, his eyes going wide behind his helmet, remembering just what he was doing a moment before, as his gut soaked with knowing dread.

Yet as he did turn around he felt a sharp, fierce pain go down through his throat.

Logan was quick and brutal, he knew exactly where to hit, and how to do it right, this time was no different.

The only sound Orange could muster after, from the quick and bare shock he experienced, was a small whimper, before the blade retreated and he fell down to his knees as blood kept pouring and pouring from his neck.

Thomas didn't see him, he only heard a sharp object pierce through flesh, then a gasp from his friend, he felt like he knew exactly what had happened and feared it awfully so, but instead of trying to kneel down and somehow help, he stood in place, ultimately paralyzed as his breath hunched and a lump started forming in his throat all while Orange bled out.

Not long after, there was a small thump onto the metallic floor and a horrific roar following it.

Then there It was again, the sound of ripping the material and flesh off of someone's body.

Orange's body.

_Blaze's body._

It was either ripping off something, the shards of the glass helmet breaking and falling, or shuffling of wet things that fell onto the floor.

.  
.  
.  
.

Minutes..

Minutes of this terrific sound went by.  
By this point, Pink could only cry silently and listen to these nightmarish sounds.  
He didn't want the light to come out anymore.  
He didn't want to soon see probably one of the most frightening and gruesome Images..

And then..The sounds stopped, there could only footsteps be heard, yet thankfully going into the distance, and not coming closer. Then the creaking of the metallic vent on the other side of the room.

When suddenly The lights went back on.

Pink closed his eyes, tears still streaming down his face, he didn't want to look down, he didn't...  
He didn't  
Yet eventually, he had to.  
He regretted this decision immediately.

There, on the floor, layed the body of his friend, Blaze, yet decapitated, with an arm and 2/3 of his legs missing, his chest and stomach area were completely ripped open with some of the intestines already eaten out by the monster.  
The rest of what was used to be Orange's entrails was scattered carelessly around the floor and...  
There was so much blood around  
So, so much blood...

Pink couldn't take in the horrifying sight anymore and he felt himself going lightheaded as his knees had finally given out and he passed out.

\---

Logan had to admit, this was not necessarily what he intended to do, he planned to kill and devour the Captain, not his foolish bodyguard who even protected him to his death, _How sad..._

Nonetheless, Logan's hunger was finally suppressed, for now, he could go on for another week without getting another prey, but it most likely wasn't possible, especially when the others would discover the unconscious Pink and the dismembered and decapitated body of Orange.

The Alien crawled back to the shields, again wary of anyone close and when he made sure, again, that he was alone, he stepped out.

And then soon, two Alarms burst out loudly at the practically same or similar time

Two Alarms.

_**Two Alarms** _

One came, in fact, from the Navigation.

The second from The Electrical.

Logan's outfit took a much grayer shade as he realized what that most likely had meant.

Oh no...


	4. The Mirror Effigies | Part 1 - Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's and Remus' side of the story.

_**It was loud, that was the only thing, which was known.** _

_-"It's...Her!......Cyan..."_

_-"No!.....Evidence...can't....her!"_

_There were screams all around that weren't even coherent sounding as of anymore..._

_It was all cloudy, chronic, and confusing.._

_There, cast a shadow, stood a child behind the wall, dressed fully in a white cosmic suit, listening to it all with a frown while tears kept pouring from their eyes with no end.  
They were genuinely sad and concerned, as they saw people shouting at their mother, visibly making her upset, even if there was someone out there trying to cover for her, the other people didn't seem to care._

_The sibling of the child was instead curled up in the corner beside them, crying softly and shaking constantly.  
It was clear, that the child was very much distressed...They didn't like all the loud noises at all, it just made them even more terrified.  
They both didn't want to hear them, they both didn't want to be here, yet they had no choice of their own but to come along and obey the older._

_The child nearby the wall decided to walk up to them and lean on the other, too now crying more, out of pure perturbation and dread._

_Sooner or later, there was a loud bang on the table afar, as more voices started speaking at the same time, shouting over each other or just whispering.._

_After the disturbing turmoil was over, their mother came after the two, her face was unclear, yet her eyes showed fear and..sadness._

_Something was wrong, that the two of the children were aware of._

_She picked one of them up and put the other piggyback on her shoulders.  
Walking beside people who were blunt, expressionless, frightening...  
Their faces even seem to blur out by themselves as she walked further away.._

_A few minutes went by, and now they found themselves before a small room, really, really tiny room.  
A room with a door to the outside.._

_The ejection area._

_These thoughts and images unnerved the children, especially the one in the Whitely dressed woman's arms, who squirmed and cried out, while she was putting them and later on their sibling down._

_Despite the clear despair of the situation, she remained calm and gentle, not panicking nor screaming, at least not from the outside it seemed..._

_She then walked back to the other people and spoke out some illegible words towards them, after a minute or so, she returned and sat her children down, who were back at their depressing position from before, hugging each other tightly and trembling vividly._

_-"Shh...down...Alright.. Little Angels...Is Alright..."  
She spoke softly, yet again, her words were unclear and muffled by the noises from the background._

_The child that sat to her left began to calm down slightly, yet their sibling on the right seemed to get even more aghast than before._

_She then began singing oh so nicely and sweetly..._

_This was the only thing that the void and the sound couldn't deafen at least._

_-"Just close your eyes...  
The sun is going down.  
You'll be...alright..  
No one can hurt you now.  
..Come..morning light...  
You and I'll be safe and...sound..."_

_As much as the child wanted to calm down and fall asleep to the sweet lullaby-like their sibling did after hearing it, they just couldn't...They truly couldn't._

_They pretended they could although, as they knew that was what their mother wanted.  
They leaned on their sibling until they felt a pair of arms pick them up.  
A pair of arms, that was not their mother's._

_The child's eyes snapped open immediately as they began struggling in someone's grip, they then began kicking, crying, and begging to be put down._

_begging for their mother._

_Begging for their brother._

_Until..._

_A wave of dark silence came crashing in, as static noise overtook everything._

\---

Remus jolted up awake.  
Before he knew it, he began hyperventilating and barely breathing, his body began to shake and he started crying silently and pulling his hair out.

His brother heard that, and instinctively, he jumped out of the upper bunk bed and rushed towards him, pulling his twin into a tight embrace, combing through the other's hair to calm him down even just a bit.  
-"Hey- Hey Re, Re, what's wrong? Have you had...Have you had t-that nightmare again..?" Red asked quietly.  
Lime simply nodded as his grip on the other tightened even more.

Red's breath hitched as he hardly swallowed.

He remembered it too.

Remembered it all...

-"It's alright..I-it's alright. W-want me to sing Mom's favorite song? O-or that's a bad idea, that's a bad idea, right? right I'm so sorry, Re, I-"  
Roman suggested, yet shortly after stopped himself and regretted his wording, but his brother just simply nodded again.

Red sighed, rather harshly before humming softly under his breath.

-"I-remember tears...streaming down your face, when I said...I'd never let..you go..  
When all..those shadows...almost killed your- l-light.  
I r-remember y-you said...Don't.. leave me here...alone  
But all t-that's...dead and..gone and..p-past t-t-to-..."  
He started but sang out of key as his voice broke in the process.

-"I...I can't I..I just can't."  
He whispered sadly, so his brother squeezed his hand gently, yet firmly and comfortably.  
They stayed like that for a few minutes, their state of sadness not passing by much...

Until they heard a quiet knock on their door.

-"W-who is it..?" Roman decided to answer.

-"It's..Umm..It's Cyan."

The twins both stopped and froze.  
What was he doing up here?   
Why did he even come here?  
Has he heard them?

Most likely as it seemed...

The brothers both looked at each other for confirmation, before Roman replied again.  
-"...Sure, you can come.."

Cyan then indeed silently opened the door, with a concerned look on his face.

His whole sleeping outfit was different.  
He wore a two-parter baby blue pajama set in...what looked to be various animal prints painted light gray.  
His hair too was a curly mess, scattered in all different places. Obviously, he was asleep just a moment ago.

-"I heard Lime's scream, and...And then..You two started..weeping, am I correct...?"

Well shoot, they both forgot about that part as of now, especially about the fact, that Cyan's room was contiguous to their own one.

Then the two realized...

They could kill him as of right now.

Everyone was asleep.

Maybe no one would even-

No. This wasn't right.

It was not the time for this. They didn't feel like it at all.

-"K-kinda..." Lime this time finally spoke, his voice stuttery and trembling.

-"It's a sensitive topic, isn't it..?"  
Cyan frowned.

The duo both nodded slowly.

The man then sighed and stopped at the door.  
-"And I predict you won't feel comfortable sharing with a total stranger.."

Lime and Red both looked away in different places, evidently uncomfortable which was obviously a "yes" from them.

Cyan was quiet for a moment before he spoke again.  
-"Is there anything...Is there anything I can do to help?

Lime's face then scrunched as he looked up at him again.  
-"W..Why do you want to help us? What..What is your motive? What do you even expect to achieve from this..?"

Cyan now looked taken aback by the question, but then raised his eyebrow in confusion.  
-"What do you mean? I just want to see you both sound asleep and happy, I don't like messy situations either, trust me."

This time Red was the one speaking.  
-"That doesn't make sense, people aren't just nice, because they want to see you happy. They are only nice when they can gain something from it. They are all..They are all the same..."

Cyan chuckled, which instantly unnerved the twins.  
-"You two remind me of Ja-Yellow. He always thought so too, because..Well, many people did actually hurt him. But not all of them are the same. Some can be nice out of pure kindness, it's rare and harder to find than greed, but...It does exist."

Lime and Red both now slightly loosened up and questioned in unison.  
-"We do?"  
Obviously speaking about the part about their similarity to the Yellow crewmate himself and not quite focused enough about the second part of Patton's monologue.  
That man was...Well..He was many things. He was kind when he needed to, funny and sarcastic most of the time, but in serious situations, he was either very distressed or very well put together. It honestly depended so.  
He...He didn't seem that bad besides that.

Lime sighed.  
-"There's just..this one thing, that has been bugging me..Us..for some time now. A repetitive nightmare actually.."

Red then bumped his shoulder with his elbow and hissed quietly in disapproval.  
Lime although gave him the most tired look that anyone has ever witnessed him making, which made Red stop.

It was strange yet sure that the two were able to somehow speak to each other just with their expressions and body language. Although it was a bit harder while wearing the spacesuits..A true talent it was, Cyan had to admit.

After some time of doing that, Roman finally grunted exasperatedly and spoke out, or rather whispered out.  
-"Fine, but if you give out the details I'll-"  
Lime put his hands to the other's mouth (Or..well helmet window at this point, which wouldn't exactly shut him up.) and nodded.

Cyan then decided that was his time to speak again.

-"What...What was the nightmare about?" He asked.

-"It's a memory actually...." Red muttered out.

-"To put it simply...Our...Our Mom.. died..."  
Remus continued but abruptly stopped as tears started welling up in his eyes again.

Cyan's eyes widened as he looked at the two, now apparently brothers.  
Yet it wasn't as much clear as both of them as said before, wore their suits to sleep for some odd reason, he wasn't although going to question it, not yet at least.

-"Your...Your mom died....?" He repeated unsurely.

-"Yes and it was all the fault of some stupid useless fucking people who didn't care enough to confirm that she was not even an alien..! They just threw her out and let her die, all in cold blood..!"  
Roman whisper-yelled, now more angrily as an unintentional growl came out of him.

Ah...The Mira program...It was now getting quite old, was it...Over 26 years of spaceship Travel.  
Which meant...That these two then couldn't be more than 22 or 23, for the first three years, there were only private missions..  
At this moment, Patton didn't even care to point out the cursive language Red had used.

-"Oh..Maybe..Maybe a Lullaby could help you fall asleep? It...It always helps my son, and I..I actually know one, my great grandfather wrote it for.. his best friend, who died during The World War 1, later on, he changed the lyrics a bit to fit his daughters more, that is my grandma and her sister when they were little, since he loved them both very much and.. he couldn't really stand singing the lyrics the same way anymore...It always made him so sad, from what Nanna has told me at least...Yet one day... The older version of the song somehow got out and became..popular, I'm not sure if you know this one, but... Is there a chance it would make you two feel a little bit better?"  
Cyan finally spoke out the quite long monologue of the story.

-"As long as your great-granddad wasn't Taylor Swift."  
Roman mumbled, which made his twin chuckle, yet Patton looked even more Confused.

-"Umm..No? Taylor Swift was a Lady and she wasn't exactly born in 1899."

-"That was sarcasm."   
Roman then stated, as baffled as if he was speaking to Logan as of currently.

-"Oh, I know, I'm just messing around with ya." Patton then giggled and walked closer to the two, bringing up a chair to the bunk bed and sitting down.

-"Alright, tuck in boys, I will try my best to calm you down."

Red then sighed and began crawling back to his own respective upper bed site, but was stopped by Lime and even Cyan, especially Cyan.

-"Oh Nah ah! Did you know that bad dreams are far more often present when you have no one else close by? So get back to your brother right now, mister."  
Patton said firmly.

Both of the twins tittered at that, and Roman soon complied, as he played down with his brother again in the same bed, it was admittedly confined but manageable.

Patton was just about to sing when he looked down at their outfits and made a quiet "oh" sound, before shaking his head.

-"Another very cautious fact, is that sleeping in the suit is rather uncomfortable and can cause several problems, some of them being back pains, ear ringing, and heavier breathing. It would be much more comfortable and safer for the both of you to wear pajamas or gowns..Maybe even earplugs for the statics and other unwanted sounds."

This time the two siblings stopped and looked at him, agitated.

-"But we always sleep in the spacesuits, look, it's fi-" Lime started, but got no chance to finish.

-"A-Ha! That's one of the causes of your nightmare problems for sure! Okay, the last question before so, do you have any spare pajamas? Just in case I mean.."

Both then shook their heads and Patton frowned.  
He thought for a moment, rose up, and told them to "wait just a second" as he left the room.

The Brothers were now very much out of countenance.

Wasn't he just supposed to sing them that stupid lullaby?   
He wasn't presumed to bounce around the whole ship like a Buffo-

He then came back with two sets of clothes in his arms before that thought got finished.

-"I always have spare pajamas.   
Yeah, they miiiight be a little too big for you, but at least they are much, much more comfortable than these suits. I can let you borrow them, since you clearly need them more than me right now."

Red and Lime were taken aback.

Why was Cyan doing all this..?

They both awkwardly took the Grey and Beige Onesie sets and shooed their hands in the motion that indicated that he should leave for the moment.  
Understanding simply, that they are just uncomfortable, as many people are when changing, he obliged and left, not really seemingly suspecting that the reason the two were uncomfortable truly was because of their less or more visible alien parts that they couldn't quite hide too well..

After 4 or 5 minutes they allowed him to come back into their dorm room.  
When he entered the room again, he stopped himself in the doorway as he saw two, very identical, tired and teary faces staring back at him expectantly.   
There were a few features, that were peculiar and quite disturbing as he realized so.

Lime had unrealistically bright green eyes, while Red had similar ones painted crimson. What was very disconcerting, was that their eyes were glowing dimly in the almost bare darkness.   
There were other things about the two twins that were a little off-putting, such as the streak of silver in Lime's hair or their sharp shark-alike teeth as they were unawarely yawning out of simply pure tiredness.

At that moment Patton realized, that one thing was sure, the two were most definitely not human.

So there were three of them then...

Yet...The Cyan Crewmate has decided to stay here for a little while, despite that dire fact.

It was obvious, that the two were completely exhausted already, and most likely unaware of this not much any more.  
He still somehow managed to feel compassion towards the two...  
Even if they were here to kill and eat people, getting their mother murdered by some of them was.. As much as he didn't want to exactly admit.. a very valid reason to do so things such as the Impostors did.  
After such a traumatic experience they were allowed to think, that every human was evil, as much as this wasn't quite that true.

He just had to ignore that for now and calm them down somehow.

-"Are we finally going to get that special lullaby...?" Remus asked desperately like a little kid.  
Patton smiled warmly, even Virgil wasn't that impatient.  
But then his smile faltered a bit.  
Although Virgil did have him and Janus..

-"Yes, you will now. Though.. This one is kinda long...Do you...Prefer the saved, old version, or the newer one?"  
Cyan spoke out as he this time finally sat down for real and cleared his throat with his hand for the dramatic effect.

Lime and Red picked the first option and immediately focused on him after doing so.

-"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms.  
When I awoke dear, I was mistaken, so I hung my head and I cried..

You are my Sunshine  
My only Sunshine  
You make me Happy  
When skies are Gray..  
You'll never know dear,  
How much I love you..  
Please don't take..My Sunshine Away."

As Patton sang, the twins began to feel..both better and worse while hearing the melody.  
Surely his voice was rather high and soft, yet still masculine, but the case of the Lyrics was just...Sad.

-"I'll always love you  
And make you happy  
And nothing else could...come between  
And if you leave me...  
To love another.  
You have shattered all of my dreams."

Although.. It was also beautiful and calming...They were in fact practically exhausted from another broken memory of the horror that happened all these years ago...

Then the chorus started off again and they both surely felt themselves finally drifting off into sleep, truly, cuddled up and actually comfortable...  
It..It Inherently did feel better..

Cyan was right.

When Cyan managed to sing the last key, Lime and Red were both sound asleep in his Mellow-ly warm, Rat and Bear onesies.  
For this time hugging close and seemingly better.

Patton smiled and pulled out two additional pairs of earplugs, he wasn't sure if they needed them, but as the rumors told.. the Impostors could detect a crewmate from at least 45 feet away from them, he suspected their hearing was sensitive enough.

He gently put them into Red's and Lime's ears and walked off back into his own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very well aware I wasn't creative with the songs and picked the more known ones, but hey! At least they are good songs! :T  
> Also, the thing about "Part" Is because...Well...This chapter otherwise would most likely have 7k+ words and I definitely wouldn't want to write that much just for one chapter..


End file.
